Storm Rising
Pack List Creekside Kennel: Flynn- medium white male with thick fur( Bichon Frise) Aubry- small white female with long ears( Bichon Frise) Roxy- curly fur female with white, thick fur.( Bichon Frise) Lucy- white fur female with thick fur( Bichon Frise) Turbo- large white male with thick fur(Bichon Frise) Dorothy- small white female with thick fur( Bichon Frise) Governor- large white dog with thick fur and long ears( Bichon Frise) Mickey- large white male with thick fur( Bichon Frise) Aristocrat Bichon Frise: Cubit- White fur male with thick curly fur ( Bichon Frise) Rumor- small white fur female with thick curly fur and dark brown eyes Drummer- snowy white female with thick curly fur and dark almost black eyes Sky- White female with thick curly hair and brown eyes Tramp- white male with curly hair and brown eyes Lady- snowy white female with curly hair and light brown eyes Street Pack: Alpha: Black-and-tan male Fierce Dog( Doberman) Beta: White Curly fur male dog unusually thick fur( Bichon Frise and also known as Scamp) Hunters Spiral- black and white female farm dog with brown eyes Skip- brown,black, and tan male Strike- slender brown swift-dog male with brown eyes Frost- white female with long soft coat Pool- small black and white female Patrol-dogs: Malpe-pale golden female with dark eyes Mole- Brown and white male farm-dog with amber eyes Brook- slender gray swift-dog female with brown eyes Flick- small black and tan male Omega: Black, ginger, and white female( Also known as Stream) Other Leash Dogs: Pharrell- small white male with chocolate brown eyes( Bichon Frise) Trevor- white male dog with chocolate brown eyes( Bichon Frise) Charley- medium size white male dog with brown eyes( Bichon Frise) Naughty- white female dog with brown eyes(Bichon Frise) Prize- white curly coated dog with thick fur( Bichon frise) Max- brown and white male dog with slightly darker ears( Boxer) Stella- Golden dog with long floppy ears( Golden Retriever) Twinkle- long bodied light brown female dog with chocolate brown eyes( Dachshund) Peg- golden female dog with short chubby legs that is covered in long fur( Pekingese) Prologue In the street lights two dogs one from the aristocrat Kennel and one from the Creekside Kennel sat down. The large dog spoke first," Well,Cubit, our family had many fights about which family is the better show dog." Cubit growled," Like meeting you at Westminster and Championship, both times Rumor came on top." Governor flicked his head," Don't pretend I don't know, Cubit, but Roxy had puppies and there a purpose puppy, Flynn. I advocate to betroth him to your daughter, Drummer." Silence was in the air before Cubit growled," Fine but only if Flynn is proven to be a worthy dog." Governor rose to his paws," Oh Cubit, you have no idea." Chapter 1 Drummer padded outside, trotting over to her best friend Peg home. Peg lived next door to her other friend Max, a boxer. Drummer barked softly," Peg, Peg where are you?" Peg suddenly poked her head out of the fence trotting over in her awkwardly waddle of hers, something else was going on with Peg. Her belly seemed to be wider. Drummer barked," Hey Peg, you want to play." Drummer got into a play bow, after a couple best in shows she was merely bored. Peg shook of her," I can't Drummer." Drummer sat up tilting her head" Why not?" Peg smiled, her tail trashing behind her," You'll hurt the pups." Drummer stared at her confused," Pups?" Peg nodded, " Their mine and Malachy." Drummer sat down," Well we should find Max, he'll get angry if we don't tell him." Peg nodded, flicking her tail. Drummer trotted after her," I wonder what your pups would look like?" Peg smiled," Do you think they be good show dogs as Malachy?" Drummer made her gaze thoughtful," Maybe." Drummer trotted on" Beside longpaws decide which pups are show worth." Peg barked," Like you?" Drummer tilted her head," I mean a couple best in shows isn't that big of a deal right?" Peg tail wagged," A couple, you gotten over 30 this year." Drummer rolled her eyes," I know but it's the same as always. Drummer is a great dog, Drummer this. Drummer that. I tired of dog shows, I want to live an adventure, life of fun." Peg gasped," Drummer, it's horrible being on the streets being a wild dog defending yourself." Drummer sighed, " Didn't you ever wonder what is like beyond the neighborhood." Peg shook her head, " I prefer staying here." Drummer said nothing, while Peg barked,"Max, Max wake up." Max lifted his head, staring the two for a moment before barking," Oh, Hello Peg and Drummer." Drummer wagged her tail," How was the dog show." Max raised his head," Best of breed again." Max glance down at the two," Peg are you expecting-." Peg nodded eagerly," Yes, puppies." Drummer wrinkled her nose at the thought of squirming puppies. Max barked," Well congralations Peg, Drummer when will you have pups." Drummer scratched an ear," I don't want any. " Max rolled over staring up," But you must know all show dogs will have puppies." Drummer murmured," I know." Drummer glance around. She spotted other dogs rising soon, she spotted Flynn. The Bichon was padding over to her with four other bichons, she knew them well. Pharrell, Trevor, Mickey and Charley, those fives was according to her father Cubit, her suitors. " The best dog only breeds to a dog as worthy as her." He had said. " Hey Drummer." Drummer turned around, Flynn was sitting in front of her soon with his friends at his side. Drummer nodded," Flynn. What do you want?" Flynn licked his jaws," We wanted to ask you something." Drummer shifted her paws," What is it Flynn?" Flynn clear his throat opening his jaws. " Look here, the kennel club and the leash dog pack." A white curly hair dog that looked like a Bichon trotted up. Max gave a low growled," That's Naughty's and Prize lost son. He turned bad as a mongrel." Flynn growled," What do you want Scamp." Drummer glance at the dog shifting her paws,'' maybe he would know what it be like to be free.'' But she didn't say anything. Scamp sat down scratching an ear," I want to know how the kennel club doing." Max growled," Better then you flea-bitten scavenger is doing." Scamp let his tongue roll," That because you haven't lived." Mickey growled," I think you should be moving now." Scamp padded away giving her a sly glance, " When you want to be free, you should come to me." Drummer eyes widen, her tail swaying behind her. Pharrell growled," That, that mongrel." Drummer softly bark," Well he isn't technically a mongrel since he's Prize and Naughty's son." Charley growled," He's bad as one." Trevor gave a nod in agreement. Flynn glance at Pharrell," I need to speak to Drummer alone." Drummer rose to her paws, giving a bark" Where do you want to talk?" Flynn smiled," Follow me." Drummer followed Flynn silently, she knew what he would ask her. She also knew her father wanted her to be mates with Flynn but she didn't want to. Flynn stared at the sky," So have you heard yet." Drummer murmured," What do you mean?" Flynn glance at Drummer, " The agreement with our owners." Drummer stared at Flynn," W-what do you mean." Flynn smiled, nuzzling her" That we're going to be mates, I'll live with you." Chapter 2 Drummer lay down staring at the wall licking her paw, Flynn lay beside her his floppy ear pressed on her belly. " The pups are lively today." Drummer said nothing staring at the wall, she didn't want puppies. She didn't even want them with Flynn, though he was kind to her and loved her. She didn't loved him back in fact, she just thought of him as a friend. " Yeah, there are lively." Flynn smiled," Well they'll be born soon."